A Friend of Dwarves
by Brina Dubois
Summary: Amariel is an Elf forced to live in Rivendell and she doesn't always agree with her people. What will happen when she befriends a group of dwarves on a mission? Please read! Kili/OC


**I OWN NOTHING. Just thought I'd let you know beforehand. :P **

**Chapter 1: Making Friends**

I heard the clopping of hooves resonate from the court yard, the hunting party. I quickly walked over, because it was 'un-lady-like' to run, curious to see what they hauled in this time. However, when I approached I did not see an animal, I saw the hunters circling dwarves. I stepped forward, angered by their disrespect, and was about to speak up when I saw Lord Elrond and quickly stepped back behind the pillar; he would be furious with me if I spoke out, ever more so in front of guests. "Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain." He said after sometime. "Amariel." he called and I gasped stepping out from the pillar "Na, heruamin?" I replied quickly striding down the steps to his side "Kara sen sambe." He commanded and I bowed my head "Amin nauva."

I watched Elrond walk away with the dwarf Thorin and a man cloaked in grey then turned to the group of dwarves behind me "Please come with me." I said with a smile and began climbing the steps "Where are we going?" a voice asked behind me "To your chambers, so that you may eat and rest if you'd like." I replied "And what if we don't want to eat or rest?" a dwarf asked stepping in stride beside me. I looked at him, thinking he was serious but when I saw his brow comically raised I almost laughed "Then whatever you'd like to do, master dwarf, I'd be happy to oblige." I said and he smiled broadly. I smiled and led the group on to the back of Rivendell, I could tell they would be loud plus they would like the privacy. I opened the door and ushered them all in but near the end of the line someone caught my eye. He was shorter than the dwarves, had no armor and had slightly pointed ears; _what was he?_ I closed the door behind me and made a beeline for the strange man "I apologize if this seems rude but what are you?" I sincerely asked sitting on the floor near him. He shuffled in his seat and looked around slightly flustered "I'm Bilbo Baggins and I'm a Hobbit." He finally said with a faint smile and I gave him a bright smile back. "Well Mr. Baggins, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Amariel.

"I'm Kili," the comical dark haired dwarf stood and as I smiled up at him he smiled back, "and this is my brother Fili. That's Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin." Kili presented each dwarf and they did a bow at their name. I slowly got up, struggling with my dress, and curtsied back to them "It's a pleasure, my lords. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to but food will be here shortly, fare thee well my lords." I said with a bow of the head and left the room.

* * *

I closed the door, and walked along the corridor and I couldn't help but smile, those dwarves were such great company. I moved to the side to make room for the procession of food servers and once the long line had ended I hurried along back to my room. I quickly changed out of my uncomfortable, and might I say ridiculous, dress and into my tunic, cloak and boots. I gave my hair a slight brush through then braid it and tied it at the end and finally strapped my duel swords around my waist and my quiver and bow to my back. I stood in front of my mirror and approvingly nodded, _this is me_. Every month I got one free day to leave the city, one day to be myself; although I started out leaving in the morning I soon found out exploring at night was much more exciting. I closed my door and began moving in the direction of the front gate, but paused looking back in the direction on the dwarves. I decided to go and check on them, make sure they were comfortable and to say goodbye if I was not back in time to see them off; however, secretly I really wanted to show them who I really was.

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it smiling but they all look at me upset except Fili and Kili who smiled broadly at me and Balin with a slight, gracious smile. "How is the food, my lords?" I asked stepping up to them. There were a few grumbled replies until Ori blurted out "It's horrible!" I looked at him, surprised by his forwardness "Why, what's wrong?" I asked striding to him hopping to correct the situation. "They brought us no meat!" Dwalin protested holding up a large leaf "No meat," I repeated completely appalled, "what were they thinking. I'll have this straighten out in no time, please excuse me." I said and rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. "We need as much meat for the dwarves as possible." I said to the head of the kitchen and she stared at me, dumbfounded for a second, and then proceeded to bark orders to the others in the kitchen who started filling platters of meat. I lead the second procession to the dwarves' room and opened the door to let them in and then closed the door after they all had left. The thirteen looked around excitedly, looked at me with such happiness they could convey in words so I merely nodded my head to except their thanks and then they proceeded to stuff their faces.

As they ate I moved behind them to the fire pit and began a fire and tended it until I felt someone behind me. I leaned back on my hand and turned to find Kili smiling down at me I smiled back, looked into the fire and looked back at the dwarf "May I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded sitting next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked behind me. I turned to see Balin starting down at me "We're on a journey, my lady." He stated and I nodded "And it's important?" I asked and he nodded back "It is to us." He said motioning to everyone at the table. I look past to the table and a few of the dwarves were nodding but most were too fixated with their food, a small smile played on my lips "Then please tell me if you need anything, I'll be here." I said and Balin gave me a warm smile and a bow then Bombur broke the silence with a monstrous belch. I looked over to him, surprised, and he looked back at me, almost ashamed, and everyone was looking to me as I began to laugh so hard I fell over and everyone else began laughing too, whether at me or at Bombur I have yet to find out. When I was able to breathe again I sat up, wiped my eyes, and smiled at Bombur; when he met my gaze I simply raised my hands and started clapping for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon :D**

**Na, heruamin = Yes, my lord**

**Kara sen sambe = Make them a room**

**Amin nauva = I will**


End file.
